


Together We'll Make It

by lilolilyrae



Series: A Heistwives Kinda Job [2]
Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8, Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Heistwives, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Debbie and Lou figure out their life back together while simultaniously planning the diamond heist of the century





	1. New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all my readers who liked and commented on the first part of this and inspired me to write more!!!

They walk into Lou's apartment together. Not hand in hand, but that had never been their style. They still haven't kissed again, either, but somehow it doesn't feel as important, now that they know they're on the same page...

There will be time to kiss, to touch, to feel, to linger, Lou is sure of it. For now, all she wants is for Debbie to feel safe and make herself at home. 

Her head is still swirling from their earlier conversation, anyway.

 

"Nice place" Deb looks around.

Lou smiles. She looks around herself, trying to see what Debbie sees in it, setting her eyes on it for the first time. For her, all it brings up are memories of loneliness.

 

"Try heating it." She decides to answer, before moving away.

"There's a room for you upstairs, your stuff too... Might have borrowed some shit, figured you weren't using it!" She calls over her shoulder.

Debbie walks upstairs, continuously looking around. There are her things on shelves, her clothes in a wardrobe.  
Oh, it feels good to have her own possessions again, not the sterile orange prison jumpsuits, nor the impersonal clothes of whoever could be easily nicked.

It makes her feel better, but she knows what will make her feel best.

 

Walking around the empty hallway, she finds the room that is clearly lived in by Lou. Leather gear, a biker helmet, an entire hanger of golden bracelets, fancy watches and rings.

And the smell in the air. Deb can't place what exactly it is made of, but all together it's evidently _Lou_.

Laying down on the bed, Deb lets out the air in her lungs she hadn't been aware she was still holding in.

This is true relaxation.

Yes, the bed in the hotel she had crashed in last night had been at least as comfortable, if not even more luxurious, but this, here, is _home._ No more need for constant vigilance. 

Not that she doesn't like that, either, enjoying the thrill of it is part of what makes her so good at her job. But it's still a job, and for now, all she wants is a break. There will be time for thrill later, with her one amazing heist...

 

With a sigh, Deb sits up, gets rid of her coat and shoes, crawls under the covers and closes her eyes.

She's sure Lou will find and come join her sooner or later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read yet! If you want to be my beta tell me, my usual one doesn't have time atm...
> 
> Likes, comments and constructive criticism is always appreciated! 
> 
> If you want to, find me on tumblr or instagram: lilolilyrae :)


	2. Debbie/Lou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware the change in rating! If pwp isn't your thing you might wanna skip this chapter, no important plot points will be missed xD

When Debbie wakes up, it's to the sound of footsteps coming closer through the hall. She is still feeling tired, and a part of her curses how both her profession and the life in prison have conditioned her to wake at the slightest disturbance. 

She does, however, like how good her senses are for the same reasons: she's able to figure out who's approaching her long before the figure is bending over her to kiss her hair.

 

"Hey, sleepyhead" Lou murmurs. "Got space enough in there for two?"

Debbie smiles and turns around.

"You tell me, babe, I figure you're the one familiar with this bed"

Lou gives a half-smile.

"Back with the pet-names, are we, darling? And for the record, I haven't shared this bed with anybody- yet"

 

Deb grins. She has suspected that, had suspected it since Lou had told her she'd be okay with them being _exclusive_ , but it's still nice to know for sure.

"Then I guess that's something we have to test for ourselves" She purrs, pulling Lou close by the shoulder until the other woman is on top of her. She loves feeling her breath on her cheek.

"That so, Ocean?" Lou drawls, and while Debbie always loves her accent, now it is driving her wild.

"Definitely" she gasps out, fumbling with Lou's shirt, fighting an internal debate on whether to draw the other woman even closer or get rid of all their clothes first.

 

Lou takes the decision away from her by pressing their lips together in a heated kiss.

Their first in what feels like a lifetime.

Debbie parts her lips, sucking on Lou's before demanding entrance with her tongue, which Lou gladly grants.

Weirdly, while it feels better than she could have ever daydreamed while alone in prison, at the same time it also feels like there should be something _more_ , like something as meaningful as their first kiss after so long shouldn't just be ordinary making out...

 

Debbie's roughly drawn away from her thoughts when Lou breaks the kiss, yanking Debbie's clothes over her head and following suit, necklaces rattling to the ground, all but one.

"You kept it" Debbie breathes out, tracing the silver band with a finger, eyes flickering to Lou's and back to the jewellery around her neck.

Lou gives a crooked grin. "You stole it for me, jailbird"

Debbie surges up for their lips to meet again, and this time there is no barrier between the naked skin of their bodies, and it feels heavenly. 

 

Deb gasps as Lou kisses her way down her neck, sucking and biting yet never enough to leave a mark- so she's at least on board enough with Debbie's plans, whatever they may be, to accept that she might need to be able to play any role as a cover...

Then every rational thought is driven from her mind when Lou's lips find her nipple and the Australian first sucks, then sharply _bites_.

 

People might think that between the two of them, it would be Lou who likes it rough, with her leather jacket and her bike and tough demeanour and the way she (used to) sleep around.

They would be surprised. 

At least, if they knew her as intimately as Debbie, who learned that the gentlest touches, stroking down her sides and caressing her breasts, gentle kisses on her nipples and her neck, were what made Lou break down to whimpers, rendered unable to speak. 

Debbie never asked how Lou acts in bed with someone else, whether she trusted anyone but Deb to see that side of her...

  


She herself likes it rough.

Likes Lou's left hand squeezing her breast, hard, as she does right now. Likes the feeling of her teeth on her skin, the way it chases away all thought aside from Lou, Lou, _Lou_.

 

With Debbie writhing under her, Lou revels in how the other gives herself completely up to her control.

Supporting her weight on her left arm, she moves her other hand between Deb's legs. 

"Do you want me, darling?"

Debbie gasps, hand moving to Lou's wrist and impatiently drawing her closer to her opening. 

"Damn, yes, Lou, don't tease!"

With another grin, Lou slips her fingers inside her, first one, then two. She knows Debbie likes to take more than that, but she doesn't know just how much of Deb's alone time had been left for activities like that, with Deb planning that heist of hers, and Lou doesn't want to actually hurt her.

 

Curling her fingers inside the other woman, Lou watches and feels for her reaction.

Debbie clenches around Lou's fingers, soon tries to move back on them, pressing the two impossibly close together. Lou takes that as an invitation to move.

There are no noises but the slapping of flesh on flesh and Debbie's muffled moans. Lou wonders when she will have her lover feel secure enough again not to try and silence herself.

She sets a frantic pace, just the way she knows Debbie likes.

Soon, a part of her wishes she hadn't abstained from fucking others for so long, as her hand and wrist are starting to hurt... But she'd be damned if she couldn't make this work, and Debbie is so goddamn beautiful under her, it's worth all the pain.

When Debbie finally falls apart in her arms, Lou, for the first time in an eternity, feels entirely at home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at explicit femslash in a while, hope I did this pairing justice! 
> 
> Tell me what you think :)


	3. Claude Becker

 

After getting her affairs with Lou in order (or at least personal part of it, as Lou still isn't completely on board with the entire heist thing- then again, Debbie didn't really manage to explain anything yet, as they had gotten quite- _distracted_  by each other),  Debbie can't resist going to face Claude Becker.

She knows it's stupid, maybe recklessly so... But her plan if bulletproof, Becker won't be able to do anything to hurt them even if he knows for sure that it was her.

And maybe she _wants_ him to know. To show with neon lights that _payback's a bitch, asshole!_ Except that would've been more Lou's style, if she ever did do a revenge trip like this.

And her own style? 

Well, maybe it's going to his gallery, to what he made a second home for himself, where he feels _secure_ , and first threaten him with death, then leaving with a trophy.

Yes, she had to do this, had to resolve it, felt the need for a clean cut.

Lou wouldn't understand, but Debbie had never been able to just walk away from something without a resolution like the other woman frequently does. 

Maybe it's a flaw, not seeing when you're beaten, not being able to ignore a half-pulled heist when you notice that it's more likely the cops will catch you than not.

But it's why they work together nicely. Deb with the crazy ideas, Lou to know how far to go. And both of them with the resources and wits to go through with it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Know it's short I'm sorryyy but more is in progress!


	4. Lou/Debbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2017-07-13  
> Seem to be writing one short plot-y and a long porny chapter, in turn xD
> 
> Again, if you're not into smut, skip this chapter, I'll post a summary of the actual plot on the next one :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't murder anyone, kids, not even for love!  
> #coolmotivestillmurder

As Deb gets home- and she came to think of it as _home_ incredibly fast for it being the first time she's living in this club? warehouse? something, but then again it is Lou's and as long as she's around, Deb would probably be thinking of a dumpster as home within minutes.

Well, maybe not a dumpster. Then again if they ever did end up that badly off, they would just con their way out of it.

 

Lou herself does not seem all that happy with Debbie's exploits. But Deb already expected her to take a while to understand, after all.

"He saw you?"

The sharpened toothbrush is answer enough. 

"So did you..." Lou makes a head-off motion with her hand while considering whether that would make her feel better- or worse.

Better because Claude being dead would mean that there is no-one left to steal Debbie from her, worse because then Deb had obviously cared a lot... It never occurs to her to think less of Debbie for possibly murdering someone. If she did it, he earned it. (Yes, okay, so maybe she is in too deep. But after all, it's Debbie _Ocean_.)

"Just a little Button."

Lou can't help snorting in both humour and surprise looking at the tiny thing Deb hands her.

She finds she's glad Debbie left him alive. It's probably better for both their sanity, anyway. 

 

Deb going back to the man that hurt her still doesn't make sense to Lou, but then again, not everything that she's said to Debbie over the years has seemed to have made sense to her, either.

Trying not to overthink it, trying not to think about what else might be to follow, either, she instead grabs Debbie's hand and drags her back upstairs once again.

She really needs to fuck her lover's brains out- both to fuse them together again in every way imaginable, and to show Deb how sorry she is about ever having doubted her.

 

* * *

 

Debbie just laughs as she gets dragged up, she's long used to Lou's antics. And after the adventures of the day also definitely in the mood for a good fuck.

With a grin on her face, Lou opens Debbie's dress, the woman sliding out of it gracefully.

Shoving Deb onto the bed, Lou crawls over her, locking them together in a kiss. She lets her hand slide down Deb's body, squeezing a breast on the way... But before she can reach inbetween the woman's legs, Debbie quickly moves and turns them around.

"My turn, honey"

Lou gasps as Debbie strokes a hand through her hair, then bending down and pressing soft, open mouthed kisses to the skin she lays free while opening Lou's blouse button by button.

Then she moves to the zipper of Lou's trousers, letting the blouse just hang open, looking up to see Lou's breasts and torso tremble, still clothed in a bra, as the other woman breathes heavily.

Parting Lou's legs and sitting inbetween them, Debbie gently undresses the rest of her. Having Lou's naked legs and the short curls over Lou's cooze in front of her, she strokes her hands up the blonde woman's legs, coming close to where she wants it but not quite touching, not yet.

With the back of her left hand she keeps caressing Lou's body while bending down and kissing her way up Lou's leg, all the while keeping eye contact with the blonde.

Finally reaching her destination, she probs at the folds with her tongue until she can lick her way through them, just once, then pressing a kiss to Lou's clit. 

The other woman gasps, eyes rolling back in her head, and she has to prop herself up on her ellbows to try and keep looking at Debbie.

Deb really goes to work now, sliding down the bed until she is lying between Lou's legs, pushing them apart with her arms and parting Lou's labias with her fingers so she can lick between them, tasting, savoring. 

Teasing Lou, Debbie sets a steady pace changing between licking, sucking and kissing, knowing it's taking the other to and from the edge again and again.

Lou groans, but she's enjoying the torture, letting go of every other thoughts with Debbie right where she belongs. 

When Debbie feels Lou's legs twitching in her arms and her pelvis pressing against her lips, she stops teasing and starts eating her out in earnest, moving her tongue on the spot just under the woman's clit, as she knows Lou likes it best.

And Lou _explodes_. That's what it feels like, everything's white heat as she shivers through the shock of her orgasm, and Debbie links her through it, making it last longer and longer, or maybe she's already come twice she doesn't even know.

Only when Lou gets too sensitive and starts batting Debbie's face away does Deb stop and look up again, smirking.

"Seems like I still got it, babe" She strokes a hand over Lou's torso, getting rid of her shirt and opening her bra to make her more comfortable. 

"Definitely" Lou gasps out, still dazed.

"You okay?" Debbie asks, caressing Lou's cheek after sliding down to lie half on top of her, legs tangled together, feeling the wetness of her lover on her thigh.

"More than okay, baby" Lou mumbles, burying her face in Deb's hair. 

"Definitely more than just okay." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the sex part was okay!!! Do you want another Lou fucks Debbie part as a follow up, or should I get back to actual plot? Let me know!
> 
> Btw other topic: in the last chapter and the beginning of this one you might notice how Deb's calling Claude Becker by his last name and Lou is thinking of him by his first name, as opposed to the other way around: while I have no idea how it's played in the movie, I just think that Debbie, after he hurt her, can't bear the intimacy of a first name basis, while Lou does it partly to belittle him and partly subconsciously because she knows he has been intimate with who's now her lover and can't quite shake that fear of abandonment.


	5. Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018-07-14  
> Nobody told me not to, so y'all are getting more porn before it goes on with the plot ✌

When Lou has regained her breath again enough to move, she flips them over, pressing her leg between Debbie's, hard.

They start kissing again, making out wildly while their naked bodies are pressed together, Lou alternating between just pressing her thigh between Debbie's legs and jerking it away and closer again, making Deb groan and shiver.

When Debbie has to break the kiss to gasp for air- and when has she started to forget to breathe?- Lou takes a handful of her hair into her left hand and pulls back Debbie's head, exposing her neck and throat, kissing and nibbling her way down, all the while still pulling at her hair.

Then she bites down hard on Debbie's right breast, sucking and licking and biting until a wonderful bruise is forming, before continuing to the nipple and gently taking it between her teeth, pulling and seeing Deb squirm.

Putting her weight on the ellbow of the arm that's pulling Deb's head down, Lou half lifts herself up before pressing two fingers of her right hand to Debbie's lips, who sucks them in greedily, knowing what comes next.

The obscene picture of Debbie's lips closing over her fingers, cheeks hollowed out, and oh the _sounds_  she makes... Lou presses her wetness against Deb's body, and it's nearly enough to make her come again herself.

Then she draws her fingers free, and moves her hand down and inbetween Deb's legs, slipping both of them into the wet heat at the same time. Deb gasps, spreading her legs nearly impossibly wide for Lou to sit inbetween, who obeys and starts moving her hand.

She finds Debbie's sweet spot, and she knows that she is right as she sees Deb's eyes fall shut and her body lift up to meet Lou's movements even harder. Right as Lou hits the spot a second time, she pulls at Deb's hair again, and the other woman cries out in a beaut mix of pleasure and pain.

"One- more!" Deb gasps, and Lou looks up from where she'd been watching her fingers disappear into her lover's body.

"Are you sure?" She asks, well aware of how tight Deb already feels around just two of her fingers. She curls them a few times as if to prove a point.

Debs presses her lips together to stop a moan from slipping free, head thrown back even further than Lou had pulled it, chest heaving.

"Yess" she gasps out, grasping at Lou's shoulder, "Yes, goddamnit Lou _please_ -"

Lou withdraws her fingers and slips them in again with her index finger right there as well, three digits inside Debbie with no warning, pumping and hitting her sweet spot and she _comes_ , flying high, it's everything, and this time she can't suppress the moan that's falling from her lips- and Lou loves it, loves the way Debbie can't hold back, the way her body is strung tight, hands grasping at the bed sheets, losing control.

She fucks her through it, getting slower as she feels Debbie relaxing again, coming down from the height, but still not pulling her fingers free.

"Hey there" she presses a kiss to Deb's neck. "You with me again, jailbird?"

Debbie gives a crooked grin, looking at Lou from the corner of her eye, too exhausted to move.

"Definitely with you, Lou" she says, grin getting bigger as she realises the double meaning of her words. "With you, forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was listening to [Gia - Only A Girl ](https://youtu.be/jRIzDQEB1mk) while writing this, if you haven't already go check it out it's amazing and wlw, both the song and the video!
> 
> I'm lilolilyrae on tumblr and instagram :)


	6. No Diamond Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018-07-19  
> ~  
> 2018-08-01  
> Chapter beta read by tumblr user @jackwolfskid

 

"...so first i thought banks-

"Because that's where they have money."

Exactly. But that's kinda boring..."

Lou groans internally as she hears Deb say that. Banks, boring? Well, at least that settles the magnitude of this thing, whatever it it's gonna be.

And a part of her is really, really thrilled to be involved in it. And she wants to find out just what Deb came up with, but she doesn't want Deb to know just how eager she is.  

"So then I thought ten banks... but then I thought that was maybe coming from an angry place..."

"Good th'you realised that."

"Yess. So I got myself thrown in solitary, you know, for a little peace and quiet" Debbie continues, either oblivious of or just ignoring Lou's inner turmoil, "and that's where I came up with it."

"It's still a museum, that's like robbing a liquor store" Lou grumbles, looking at the Met and trying not to show just how intrigued she is.

A big frigging liquor store, that would be. But while she and Deb might have used to pull smaller heists, they had at some point sworn themselves _never_ to belong to the category of criminals that steal booze for their own use.

"We're not robbing the museum, we're robbing someone-"

"In a museum. Yeah, Yeah, you mentioned that."

Debbie grins at her.

Then she finally tells her the plan - her _entire_ plan. And Lou can't fucking believe it.

 

 

"We'd need, what, twenty people and half a million dollars-"  Lou is kind of freaking out internally. She'd never thought she'd say this, but maybe this thing is a number too big for them.

"Seven."

" _Seven_  million?" alright, now this might as well mean that Debbie is actually nuts- but it might also mean there's an actual plan behind this when she's talking numbers, you never know, maybe it's possible for her...

"Seven people, and twenty gran."

This has to be a joke, right? But with Debbie, it rarely is. Except she might as well see it as one, with their success in the end being the punchline. 

 _If_ they succeed.

If she even agrees to this maniac's plan.

But Deb looks at her so openly, so sincerely, and it's not like Lou can resist for long when she says shit like this:

"I planned it - went through every possible option, and after three years, we weren't getting caught anymore. But the time I got paroled it was running like clockwork.   
And you were there with me every step of the way."

Alright, so maybe Lou can agree to this. And maybe Deb is forgiven for still feeling things for Claude, if she's this romantic about involving Lou in things.

"Oh Baby is this a proposal?" She asks, and she knows Debbie knows it's agreement. 

"Oh honey I don't have a diamond yet!" 

Lou barely resists rolling her eyes at that. Because _'yet'_. She can't, however, resist the grin that's spreading on her face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't exactly remember the numbers Lou guessed, anyone know them for sure? :s
> 
> Same with the stuff Deb says before the "and you were with me every step of the way" line...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2018-07-22

 

 

> _"Oh Baby is this a proposal?"_

 

On any other occasion, Deb would've thought this was just Lou joking around. But with how things are, and their rather out of character and heartfelt conversations recently... 

And it's not like it's completely impossible anymore, either, in a legal sense. A lot has changed in five years, and Debbie always made sure to be up to date.

If Lou actually asked, she'd marry her in a heartbeat. 

For now, she chooses to reply jokingly- _"Honey, I don't have a diamond yet!"-_ which, accurate. Also, in case Lou was just as semi-serious as her, maybe an idea for with what to propose... 

Anyways. They have a job at hand. And once they pull that one of- together- they can start worrying about their forever.

 

"Do you _really_ want to go spend the rest of your life selling watered down vodka?" Deb asks Lou, pulling up an eyebrow. 

Lou rolls her eyes at her. They both already know she's on board.

And as long as Lou is with her, it doesn't matter much to Debbie who else their team is made out of... Planning the rest of it can wait another day. 

 

As if reading her thoughts, Lou puts some money on the diner table and gets up.

"Come on darling, let's get home to celebrate your insane ideas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft porn with feelings ahead!

Debbie Ocean can't believe her luck.

Her lover is finally on board with her plan.

Debbie and Lou against the rest of the world. Partners, reunited again in every sense of the word.

 

 

That night, they make love slowly, leisurely. 

It's not about the goal, not about proving anyone anything, not even necessarily about giving the other as much pleasure as possible. 

It's just them, being there, together.

And they enjoy every second of it. 

Lou touching Debbie's neck, pressing tiny kisses over her face while touching her clit.

Debbie burrowing her face in Lous neck, sucking, hands gliding over her back. 

Turning around, Debbie over Lou, long hair surrounding her, Lou holding it together to be able to kiss her again.

They're basking in the closeness of it for hours, the world around them getting dark but they do not care.

Lou comes first, as Debbie can't hold herself back anymore and moves down her body to tease and lick her until she falls over the edge.

After that, they just lay together for a while, casually touching before Lou returns the favour. 

It doesn't end there, though. 

It's still not about the finish. 

They lay together, touching, only sometimes talking- about feelings, what they've been through and been up to, or just random bits and pieces that come to their minds...

It's glorious, togetherness, no more stress, no more expectations except to be themselves.

It's plain _nice_.

It's the ability to relax.

It's peace. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was a joy to write!
> 
> If yall want me to I might write another part about the actual heist, also some Rose/Daphne if anyone digs that?  
> Tell me what you think!
> 
> Find me on instagram: @lilolilyrae  
> And on tumblr: @lilolilyr and @lilolilyrae


End file.
